


Lenient Obedience

by afacadeoffeelings



Category: Transformers: More than Meets the Eye, transformers: idw
Genre: Biting, M/M, Robot Sex, Slash, Spike and Valve, Sticky Sex, Sticky Sexual Interfacing, interfacing, overloads
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-04-25
Updated: 2015-04-25
Packaged: 2018-03-25 16:45:44
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 6,116
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3817672
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/afacadeoffeelings/pseuds/afacadeoffeelings
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Kaon pays a rather personal visit to Tarn.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Lenient Obedience

Kaon let his thoughts momentarily wander as he walked down the hallway towards the captain’s quarters of the ship. The announcement from Tarn requesting Kaon’s presence had seemed menial enough, but there was a slight...tone in Tarn’s voice. Not the one that so regularly led to a grisly and unfortunate demise for anyone unlucky enough to end up on the List, but one that Kaon recognized, nonetheless. It was either Tarn seeking to confide something to Kaon, or something far more personal.

As he reached the door, Kaon stood up a bit straighter, shrugging under the coils on his shoulders. He started to knock on the door, but Tarn’s voice stopped him.

“Come on in, Kaon. The door is unlocked.”

Stepping inside, Kaon looked around the room briefly. It was dimly lit, but there was no concealing Tarn’s massive frame. If anything, the faint light seemed to make him even more of a shadow, and Kaon could only faintly see the dark violet color of Tarn’s armor. The DJD leader had his back to Kaon, and for the moment, his attention was on something set on his desk.

“Lock the door, if you would,” Tarn stated, not even glancing over at Kaon.

The statement made the circuits in Kaon’s chest flare. So this was a far more personal visit…

Locking the door, and double-checking, Kaon looked back over at Tarn. The larger ‘bot seemed to be setting aside whatever had his attention, and he turned slowly to face Kaon, smoldering, ruby optics locking with Kaon’s empty, bottomless ones. Tilting his head to the side at the slightest degree, Tarn eyed Kaon in silence for a moment. Kaon kept his smile faint, but he already knew what was coming. This wasn’t the first time that Tarn had summoned him for something like this.

“You’re smiling?” Tarn asked, sounding bemused.

“Oh, I...believe I know why you summoned me, sir,” Kaon ventured, taking a few steps towards his commanding officer.

“Do you? Have I become so predictable?”

“Not at all. I was leaning more towards the term...generous.”

Though he couldn’t see it past Tarn’s faceplate, Kaon swore that the DJD leader was grinning. At least, partially, in any case. Walking over and then around Kaon, Tarn mulled over the term.

“Generous? You find these meetings generous?”

“Should I be finding them something else, sir?” Kaon asked, turning slightly to try and face Tarn, who was now directly behind him.

“Optics forward, Kaon,” Tarn stated quietly, but firmly. His hand set on the side Kaon’s face, guiding Kaon’s gaze back to straight ahead. He started to say something else, but paused when he felt Kaon’s glossa flick across the tip of his fingers.

“Yes, sir,” Kaon answered, his faint grin once again tugging at the corner of his mouth.

“Well, now. Eager, are we not?”

Nodding, keeping his gaze forward and letting his grin stay, Kaon felt himself reflexively tense as Tarn’s hand slid down from the side of his face to grip at his neck. The larger ‘bot could have easily crushed Kaon’s throat, but that was hardly the case. Tarn’s grip may have been firm, but his thumb began to go in slow circles at the back of Kaon’s neck.

Tarn’s other hand set on Kaon’s hip before slipping around Kaon’s waist, pulling the smaller DJD member to him. Holding Kaon fast against his larger frame, Tarn’s fingers that had been resting on Kaon’s waist brushed against Kaon’s spike cap, but only just.

“Sir?” Kaon asked, sounding somewhat surprised.

“I am interested in trying something a bit...different this time.”

“Different?” Kaon tried to turn slightly to look up at Tarn. While he was just as content to remain held against Tarn, Kaon’s curiosity had been piqued.

“Well, the main...event would be a bit different,” Tarn explained slowly. “However, I find that the initial foreplay will do quite nicely.”

“Intend to keep me in suspense, then, sir?”

Leaning forward, his optics flickering momentarily, Tarn nuzzled his faceplate against the side of Kaon’s helm, a low, borderline purr emanating from his vocal processor. Stifling a groan, Kaon gripped at Tarn’s hand on his shoulder as he felt a ghost of stress flick across his spark, leaving a wake of pinprick sensations. Non-lethal, but still enough of a jolt to get Kaon’s attention.

Not that Kaon’s attention was going anywhere other than Tarn.

“Mayhaps,” Tarn answered. “Or perhaps you need to be only a little patient.”

His grin widening, Kaon leaned back against Tarn, lifting a hand and setting on Tarn’s faceplate, his fingertips lightly tracing along the edge. Turning to face Tarn, Kaon looked up at the DJD leader, setting a hand on Tarn’s shoulder. Glancing over at Kaon’s hand, Tarn gave a slight nod, and Kaon gripped Tarn’s shoulders firmly as his commanding officer grabbed him by the hips and hoisted him up.

One hand on Kaon’s lower back while the other grasped at his aft, Tarn made a low grunt as Kaon wrapped his legs around his waist. Leaning forward, Kaon pressed his lips against Tarn’s faceplate, a low hum of contentment as he did so.

“Mindful of the edges,” Tarn said quietly. It was something he had taken to reminding Kaon of ever since, during their second personal meeting, the smaller ‘bot had gotten overeager and managed to cut his lip.

“Yes, sir,” Kaon replied, feeling a shudder of energy roll through him. His kisses trailed down Tarn’s faceplate, the larger ‘bot giving the occasional guttural purr of approval. Shifting slightly, pulling himself up onto Tarn a bit more, Kaon looked down at the DJD leader. This time, he didn’t bother hiding his grin, which was now laced with excitement. The expression elicited a smirk from Tarn, and though it was again concealed by his faceplate, Kaon recognized the reaction.

Leaning forward a little, his lips brushing against Tarn’s neck, Kaon let one hand stroke across Tarn’s faceplate as Tarn tilted his head to the side. Nipping at the joint cables of Tarn’s neck, Kaon clutched at Tarn as he was hoisted up a bit farther. Kaon was about to kiss where he had nipped, but Tarn’s voice stopped him.

“Harder.”

“Sir?” The order mildly surprised Kaon. For the most part, they had been careful, mostly for Kaon’s sake, but even, to an extent, Tarn’s sake. The DJD leader had gotten a bit of a surprising shock, literally, the first time he’d fragged Kaon to overload. Kaon had since quickly learned to hold back when overloading to not let loose a blast of electricity, but he didn’t want to risk actually injuring Tarn. Unless, of course, Tarn was asking for it…

“Harder, Kaon,” Tarn repeated, this time his voice a bit sterner.

Not wanting to make Tarn repeat himself a second time, Kaon bit at the cables, holding his grip for a few moments before letting go. He made a quiet, questioning noise...and felt a bit of unease when Tarn made an obviously irritated growl.

Being this close to the larger ‘bot could be either very comforting or very intimidating, and more often than not, it was a mixture of both. The hand that had rested on Kaon’s lower back reached up and grasped the back of his neck, Tarn’s grip quickly intensifying to the point Kaon’s processor registered the pain that Tarn was inflicting.

“Kaon,” Tarn thrummed, an obvious sense of pressure closing around Kaon’s spark, “I will not order you again.”

“Sir…!” Kaon replied, his voice strained between Tarn’s grip on his neck and spark. “You-”

“Tarn.”

“I...what?” Panic was now mixing with the obvious confusion in Kaon’s voice. “You-you want me to call you by name?”

“I would prefer it, yes,” Tarn answered, easing the pressure on Kaon’s spark. He hadn’t meant to startle Kaon that badly, but he was starting to get frustrated.

“And...you...want me to hurt you?”

The incredulity in Kaon’s voice was enough to calm Tarn’s frustrations long enough for him to give a slight, but reassuring nod. He pulled Kaon back to him, his hand rubbing at where it had been gripping at Kaon’s neck.

“I’m not asking you to fry every circuit I have, Kaon,” Tarn chided. “You’ve always been good about following my orders. Now is no different.”

Pressing his face against the side of Tarn’s neck as he listened, Kaon thought about the last two statements for a brief moment...and then lightly pursed his lips back against the cables. Tarn tilted his head to the side, and Kaon bit down hard on them, feeling the metal buckle slightly under his dentae.

Tarn made a sharp growl, momentarily staggering, but quickly regaining his composure and leaning against the desk he had initially been at when Kaon had first entered the room. He felt Kaon pause, but the DJD leader made a pleased chuckle.

“Much better, Kaon. You don’t disappoint.” Tarn let a finger flick across Kaon’s valve cap. He could feel the heat as Kaon opened his valve, and Tarn made a low, pleased hum. “Now then, if you would use those dentae of yours once more…”

Feeling his body quiver in anticipation for what would follow, Kaon bit down on Tarn’s neck once again, harder, feeling the cables buckle a bit further. Sighing his appreciation, Tarn slid two fingers into Kaon’s valve slowly but without pause. Kaon groaned sharply, his dentae digging in, drawing fluid.

“That’s it!” Tarn snarled approvingly, his voice low. “Much...much better Kaon.”

Kissing at the bites for the moment, Kaon writhed against Tarn, letting himself adjust. Typically, Tarn wasn’t this quick to use more than one finger, but Kaon wasn’t complaining. He leaned forward and bit down on one of the already damaged cables, but when he felt it bleed a bit more and spark in protest against his dentae, Kaon stopped and winced slightly.

“Kaon…?”

The reverb from Tarn’s voice was gone. The DJD leader had removed his faceplate. Or...at least enough that his mouth was no longer concealed. Slowly turning, Kaon looked at Tarn. The faceplate had been lifted just enough to reveal Tarn’s mouth, but the rest of his face was still concealed. Regardless, Kaon could see the red glow from Tarn’s optics.

Starting to reply, to apologize for biting that hard, Kaon found himself stopped when Tarn kissed the corner of his mouth.

“Are you alright, Kaon?”

For a brief pause, Kaon was quiet...then something seemed to snap free and he roughly kissed Tarn, pressing his body against his commanding officer’s as firmly as he could. He nipped teasingly at Tarn’s bottom lip, which elicited a chuckle from the DJD leader.

“There you go,” Tarn hummed against Kaon’s lips.

Another sense of pressure flitted across Kaon’s spark, but it only provoked him this time. He kissed Tarn again, digging his fingers against the back of Tarn’s neck, this time biting down harder on Tarn’s bottom lip.

“Tarn, please...another?” Kaon queried, his glossa flicking across where his dentae had been previously.

“Convince me,” Tarn chuckled.

Smirking, Kaon nuzzled his face against the other side of Tarn’s neck. Taking the cue, Tarn tilted his head to the side...and Kaon quickly bit down on the cables. The low growl of effort Kaon made quickly turned to a pained and pleased cry as Tarn slid another finger into his valve without pause, and he reflexively bit down harder. Tarn grunted sharply, clutching at the back of Kaon’s back as he started to slide his fingers in and out. Again, Kaon kissed at where he had bitten, but his body shuddered suddenly.

Making a soft whimper, Kaon pressed his face against Tarn’s neck as his body quivered in increasing anticipation. He worked to keep himself in check, feeling Tarn’s fingers slide in and out of his valve, the tips seeming to know where each, sensitive sensor was.

“Easy, Kaon,” Tarn said lowly, letting his hand rub against Kaon’s back. He could feel excess lubricant slipping down his fingers, but he didn’t stop their motion.

“S-s-Tarn!” Kaon gasped, moving as best he could with Tarn’s motions. “I-I-!”

Shuddering again, Kaon bit down fiercely on Tarn’s neck as his body hitched. The cables sparked and bled lightly under Kaon’s dentae, and Tarn had to lean his entire weight against the desk to keep upright. A small pulse of lubricant slid down his fingers, and Tarn couldn’t help but grin.

He’d always been able to figure Kaon out. Even when he first fragged the smaller ‘bot, Tarn had seemed to be intimately aware of each and every spot that could tease, draw, and push Kaon to overload. Neither party had complained, though the ending had been a bit shocking. Even Kaon had, in between profuse apologies, stated he’d never had that sort of electrical reaction to overloading.

Kaon suddenly jerked when Tarn flicked his fingertips across his valve entrance, and made a harsh gasp as a small tremor of an overload shuddered through him. He was well aware of how slick and wet his valve was, and Kaon kissed along Tarn’s jawline fervently.

“Ah...does somebody need a bit of a reprieve?” Tarn crooned, nuzzling his face, carefully, against Kaon’s.

“Yes, please...,” Kaon pleaded. He wanted to be fragged, hard, but knew that Tarn also had something ‘different’ planned. Of course, this entire meeting had already started to go off the course that Kaon was used to.

Letting his fingers slowly slide out of Kaon one last time, Tarn slowly helped Kaon down off him. Once his feet were on the floor, Kaon kissed down Tarn’s chassis, feeling Tarn’s hand lightly set on the back of his helm. Kneeling down, Kaon let his glossa slide across Tarn’s spike cap before casting his gaze up. Making a pleased hum, Tarn opened his spike cap, his hand still resting lightly on Kaon’s helm.

His glossa flicking teasingly over the tip of Tarn’s spike, Kaon then kissed at the base, listening to Tarn hum lowly. His lips brushed along the shaft, the tip of his glossa dragging along it. Gripping at the side of Kaon’s helm a bit firmer, Tarn watched with a faint smirk. It was quite an enjoyable view…

His glossa reached the tip of Tarn’s spike again, and this time, Kaon sucked slowly at the tip, tasting a bit of transfluid. Groaning quietly, Tarn reflexively leaned forward, trying to press himself farther into Kaon’s mouth. Making a low chuckle, Kaon obliged, curving his glossa slightly as he took in as much of Tarn’s spike into his mouth as he could.

Tarn made another groan, his hand running across Kaon’s helm, coaxing the smaller ‘bot along. He could feel Kaon’s glossa pressing against his spike, and as Kaon let Tarn’s spike slide out of his mouth slowly, the tip of his glossa ran along the length until it got to the tip. Licking up the little bit of transfluid, Kaon lolled his tongue slowly across the tip, garnering another, low groan from Tarn. The DJD leader gripped at Kaon’s helm, and Kaon responded by letting Tarn’s spike slide back into his mouth slowly.

“Kaon…,” Tarn breathed roughly. He could feel an overload coiling inside him, and each time Kaon’s mouth and glossa teased and tantalized at his spike, the coil grew a bit tighter.

Pulling back a little, licking quickly at the tip of Tarn’s spike when he did so, Kaon glanced up Tarn.

“Shall I continue, Tarn?”

Though he started to respond, Tarn cut himself off with a rumbling moan as Kaon rhythmically sucked on the sensitive tip of Tarn’s spike. Kaon made a “Hmm?” noise, and it reverberated against Tarn’s spike, only intensifying the sensation. Looking up at Tarn as best he could, Kaon attempted to feign an innocent look, but there was no denying the satisfaction he felt at being able to cause Tarn to make such carnal noises.

Nodding, Tarn lightly set a hand on the back of Kaon’s helm, coaxing him to continue. Making a pleased sound, Kaon promptly resumed gratifying Tarn’s spike with his mouth, this time with an increased pace. Tarn made another, far more audible groan, and he set his hand on the side of Kaon’s face. His fingertips grazed along Kaon’s face, wordlessly assuring the smaller ‘bot.

“Kaon…!” Tarn gasped, his free hand gripping tightly at the edge of the table as Kaon increased his pace. “...slag it all to the Pit, Kaon!”

Shuddering suddenly, Tarn felt his overload coil sharply, and he stroked the side of Kaon’s face quickly.

“Keep going, Kaon! Keep going!” Tarn panted, his fingers gripping the edge of the table tight enough his hand trembled.

Obliging, Kaon gripped at Tarn’s legs, making a low hum as he kept the quick pace. He kept his glossa pressed against Tarn’s spike as firmly as he could. He could taste Tarn’s excitement, and the larger ‘bot shuddered again.

Feeling the coil suddenly snap free, Tarn tilted his head back, making a loud groan as he overloaded. Kaon made a pleased hum as he kept his mouth on Tarn’s spike, but now slowly stroked the shaft with his glossa, drawing out the pulses of Tarn’s overload. Tarn snarled, his body jerking reflexively in response to the overload. He let his senses race, focusing solely on the wild pleasure of his overload and the sensation of Kaon’s glossa on his spike. He hand was shakily grasping Kaon’s helm, a low grunt escaping Tarn’s lips.

After a few moments, Tarn shuddered roughly as the final pulse of his overload left him. Kaon lapped up some of the transfluid, then looked up at Tarn, a pleased smile resting on his expression. The smaller ‘bot had managed to get his senses together, but now he was eager to continue. Even so, he kept quiet, nuzzling his face against Tarn’s leg lightly.

“My dear Kaon,” Tarn purred, sounding contentedly tired. He helped Kaon up, carefully nuzzling the smaller ‘bot’s face. “As I said, you never disappoint.”

Catching Kaon’s lips with his own, Tarn set a hand on the back of Kaon’s neck, the other gripping lightly at Kaon’s aft. His fingertips once again teased at the rim of Kaon’s valve, earning a pleading whimper from Kaon. Tarn chuckled into Kaon’s mouth, and his hand drifted from Kaon’s aft to his spike cover. His fingertips rubbing the edge of the spike cover, Tarn made a hum as he kissed Kaon again. Opening his spike cover, Kaon leaned against Tarn, clutching at the DJD leader’s chassis.

Tarn’s hand began to gently stroke at Kaon’s spike, once again teasing Kaon’s overload forward. Making a pleased moan, Kaon kissed Tarn roughly, biting at Tarn’s lower lip. Grunting, Tarn flicked his thumb across the tip of Kaon’s spike, the smaller ‘bot jerking and gasping in response.

Kissing Kaon again, Tarn pulled back slightly.

“Turn around,” Tarn ordered quietly, his lips brushing against Kaon’s.

Obeying, Kaon turned his back to Tarn, leaning back as Tarn continued to stroke at his spike. Tarn turned Kaon around so that the smaller ‘bot was facing the desk that Tarn had been previously leaning against. He gently pushed Kaon forward, and Kaon took the cue. He bent over the desk, making a soft, excited laugh.

“Your hands, Kaon,” Tarn requested, letting the tip of his spike bump against Kaon’s valve entrance.

Laying against the desk, Kaon lifted his hands up, Tarn grasping his wrists. When he felt his wrists being bound, Kaon tensed, glancing over his shoulder as best he could. Tarn noticed the reaction, and he tilted his head to the side.

“It’s not too tight, is it?”

“No... no it isn’t,” Kaon replied after a moment’s hesitation.

Tarn could have restrained him in a myriad of different ways, not the least of which would have been with his bare hands, so Kaon was curious as to why any sort of other material was needed. Tarn was quick, however, and Kaon’s wrists were firmly bound within moments.

“Now then, that’s far better,” Tarn murmured, studying Kaon for a few moments. The sight was enough to help shake off the want for recharging, and besides, Tarn wasn’t about to be selfish. Not when Kaon had done such an excellent job earlier…

Feeling Tarn’s still slick spike brush against his valve entrance again, Kaon made an imploring whine, biting his bottom lip in excited anticipation. He felt his arms pulled back as Tarn grasped the restraints with one hand, the other hand resting lightly on Kaon’s aft for the moment.

Arching his back as Tarn slid his spike into him, Kaon’s moan turned into a sharp, gasped cry as the shock of painful pleasure shuddered through him. Tarn was considerably larger than Kaon, and the smaller ‘bot definitely felt the difference as he writhed slowly on the table. Tarn held Kaon’s hands fast, but watched his reaction closely.

Making a few, short laughs of pained excitement, Kaon gritted his dentae, feeling Tarn’s free hand stroking down his back to his aft assuringly. Tarn gave Kaon a few moments to acclimate, humming quietly. The sound didn’t miss Kaon, and again he felt a small flick of pressure against his spark.

“You’re...gah...you’re quite good at that, Tarn,” Kaon gasped, writhing again, feeling Tarn inside him.

“Am I? Mind to elaborate on which part?” Tarn inquired, carefully sliding out and then back into Kaon.

“Both…!” Kaon answered with a grin. “Both, Tarn.”

“Hmmn…” Tarn leaned forward, his free hand going from Kaon’s aft to his spike. Tarn’s hand stroked at the shaft slowly at first, the DJD leader listening to Kaon moan in appreciation. “Both, now?”

Nodding, Kaon shuddered as Tarn’s hand stroked at his spike a bit faster. His fingertips suddenly rubbed across the tip, and Kaon made a gasped whimper. If he hadn’t been enjoying each moment, he would have sworn it wasn’t fair that Tarn could put him into such a state so easily.

As though he could hear Kaon’s thoughts, Tarn chuckled and began to rhythmically slide out and in of Kaon, the heated tensity around his spike slowly drawing forward another overload.

“Such flattery,” Tarn hummed, his hand quickening the pace on Kaon’s spike.

Moaning more audibly, Kaon lifted his aft slightly, biting his bottom lip again as a spatter of transfluid left his spike. He could feel his overload getting closer, and Kaon groaned again, trying to press himself a bit firmer against Tarn. The DJD leader made a short, pleased noise, but kept his slow, rhythmic pace. Though he could feel his second overload coiling in him, he had Kaon’s to take care of before that.

Tilting his head slightly when Kaon made a sharp gasp, Tarn leaned forward, his hand keeping the steady pace that seemed to be keeping Kaon quite bothered. Tugging lightly on the restraints on Kaon’s wrists, watching the smaller ‘bot lean upwards as best he could.

“Tell me, Kaon...had you anticipated this?” Tarn asked, working to keep his voice as steady as possible. “I would rather our meetings not become too terribly predictable, even if the actions themselves are.”

“Not-not at all!” Kaon gasped, trying to keep his focus enough to answer. His overload was starting to burn with want for release at his circuits, and he tugged his hands against the restraints. Partially out of reflex, and partially to see what Tarn’s reaction would be.

“Did you have something to request, Kaon?”

“Faster, please,” Kaon panted, his hands clenching and unclenching quickly. “Slag it...faster, Tarn!”

A low growl rumbled from Tarn and he obliged, feeling Kaon reactively buck against him. His optics tracing over Kaon’s twisting form, Tarn listened to Kaon’s pants and unintelligible gasps as his overload drew closer. Pausing his hand for only a brief moment, Tarn’s thumb pressed against the tip, feeling the wet warmth of transfluid.

“That’s it, Kaon,” Tarn purred, his voice sounding somehow more tantalizing without the faceplate causing a reverb. “That’s it…!”

“Tarn…! I’m-I’m-oh slag!” Kaon panted, his voice strained.

His back arching sharply, Kaon made a short, almost laughed cry as his overload rushed through him. Tarn’s hand kept stroke at Kaon’s spike, the sensation dramatically heightened in the heat of the moment. Kaon bucked again against Tarn, vaguely aware of the grunt it elicited from the larger ‘bot. Gritting his dentae, Kaon whimpered as his hands clenched reflexively, unable to grasp at the desk. His circuits flashed hot as pulses of transfluid left him, and Kaon made a harsh snarl as he fought to keep himself from overloading to the point of activating any sort of electrical shock. He bit down on his glossa, the pain helping keep his focus, as his overload slowly ended.

Tarn’s hand lightly brushed against Kaon’s spike before the DJD leader stood up, unbinding Kaon’s wrists. Kaon made a soft whimper as Tarn slid out of him, and he let his hands practically fall to his sides. Working to regain his senses, Kaon shakily started to push himself up off the desk. Tarn’s arm wrapped around Kaon’s midsection, and Kaon stumbled off the desk, leaning against Tarn.

“Thank you…,” Kaon breathed, still leaning against Tarn.

“And who said I was finished with you?” Tarn asked slowly, kissing the side of Kaon’s helm.

His optics widening in disbelief, Kaon turned to face Tarn, who had a ghost of a smirk on his partially concealed expression.

“Sir, er...Tarn?”

Leaning forward again, Tarn kissed Kaon firmly, gently pushing the smaller ‘bot back against the desk. Grasping Kaon’s hips, Tarn lifted him up and set him on the desk. Kaon didn’t resist, but he still had a mildly stunned expression on his face.

“You’re wanting to go...again?”

Seemingly surprised by Kaon’s question, Tarn hooked a finger under Kaon’s chin, drawing him up for another kiss. He nipped at Kaon’s bottom lip, earning a short, surprised noise from the smaller ‘bot. Chuckling into Kaon’s mouth, Tarn then kissed the corner of Kaon’s mouth before looking into his dark, empty optics.

“I recall, Kaon, that you only...shocked me as you were unable to control yourself. That you had overloaded to the point of losing all sense of control for that brief moment, am I right?”

Kaon ducked his head, appearing mildly embarrassed. Tarn made a quick, ‘tsk’ing noise and pulled Kaon close, the smaller ‘bot sitting on the edge of the desk. Kissing the side of Kaon’s neck, Tarn’s face brushed lightly against the side of Kaon’s helm.

“No need to be embarrassed about such a thing,” Tarn purred, his voice seeming to almost echo in Kaon’s audio receptors. “We do, however, need to remedy the fact that you had to restrain yourself during your first overload.”

Shivering, Kaon grasped the back of Tarn’s neck, trying to look the DJD leader in the optic as best he could. He managed a small smile and shrugged lightly.

“I don’t want to hurt you.”

“My dear Kaon,” Tarn chuckled, loosely looping the binding he had used to restrain Kaon’s hands earlier around Kaon’s neck. “Unless you purposefully attempt to harm me, you need not worry. Now that I know what to expect…”

Kaon looked up at Tarn, tugging on the restraint lightly. There was no denying it. Kaon still felt the irritating frustration of having to damper his overload, along with the want to take care of said overload. Fidgeting slightly, Kaon looked back at Tarn, who tilted his head inquisitively. Glancing over Tarn’s large frame, Kaon wondered just how much punishment Tarn was capable of handling. Probably as much as he could dish out, if not more so…

“I seem to recall I survived the first time,” Tarn reasoned, tapping a finger lightly on Kaon’s chin.

Making a frustrated grumble, Kaon eyed Tarn carefully, tugging on the restraint once again. After a long moment of thought, Kaon grinned and held up one end of the restraint.

“Finish tying it, please.”

A smile played on Tarn’s lips, and he finished securing the restraint around Kaon’s neck. It was different, Kaon noted, to actually see Tarn smile without the faceplate concealing such an expression.

Reaching up, Kaon pulled Tarn back to him, kissing the DJD leader firmly, his glossa slipping past Tarn’s lips. Making a pleased thrum, Tarn let Kaon pull him forward as he looped the excess restraint around his hand, the smaller ‘bot laying back on the desk. Ignoring the small, slightly panicked voice in the back of his mind, Kaon kissed Tarn again, this time rougher. It garnered a low growl from Tarn, who gripped Kaon’s hip with one hand, holding him steady as he slid his spike back into Kaon.

Grinning and moaning, Kaon wrapped his legs around Tarn’s waist loosely, he leaned up, biting back down on Tarn’s neck. Tarn pulled the restraint taut, keeping Kaon momentarily against him, and Kaon kissed at the bite before nipping teasingly at Tarn’s jawline.

“You always were a quick learner,” Tarn commented, his free hand clutching at Kaon’s back.

Biting down again, Kaon made an almost muted whimper as he felt Tarn’s spike slide in and out of him with notably more insistence than before. The combination of his first overload and that overload having been inhibited had left Kaon admittedly a bit sore, but he could already feel the slight trembles of another overload starting to work up inside him. ...and this time, Kaon was more than content to give in to Tarn’s offer.

“Tell me, Kaon...these meetings are not getting too predictable, are they? I would hate to think of you as...bored,” Tarn murmured, making a low, guttural thrum as he kept his rhythmic thrusts.

“No! Not at all!” Kaon answered, his reply coming out in pants. Making a loud groan before laughing shortly, Kaon leaned forward, whispering to Tarn as best he could. “And I’m anything but bored, Tarn.”

“Very good.”

Tarn emphasized his reply with a particularly strong thrust, and Kaon bit down on Tarn’s shoulder, muffling his loud cry. Yanking the restraint taut, Tarn kept Kaon pulled against him, Kaon’s fingers digging into Tarn’s sides. He felt Kaon kiss at his shoulder, tracing the kisses back up his neck before Kaon nuzzled his face against Tarn’s neck. Tugging on the restraint to the side, Tarn caught Kaon in a rough kiss the moment he had the opportunity. He gently slipped his glossa past Kaon’s lips, Kaon moaning into his mouth as the smaller ‘bot’s body shuddered in growing anticipation.

Grinning into the kiss, Kaon let one of his hands trace down Tarn’s side before reaching down and letting his fingertips brush against the base of Tarn’s spike, following it up until he reached his valve entrance. Tarn chuckled quietly, pulling back just enough to nip at Kaon’s bottom lip before speaking.

“Did you have a request, Kaon…?”

While he did, the thought of actually asking was enough to make Kaon feel more flustered than he already was.

“Just...faster, please,” he lied, biting at his bottom lip momentarily.

“Hmmnn,” Tarn purred, keeping the pace he had been maintaining. “Now, Kaon...you wouldn’t be trying to deceive me, would you?”

Kaon’s silence was answer enough.

Again, Tarn thrust hard and yanked at the restraint, making Kaon gasp and clutch at Tarn’s sides. The larger ‘bot could feel Kaon’s legs and body trembling against his, and he worked to hold Kaon steady with his free hand. Though he already had an idea of what Kaon was going to request, Tarn wanted to actually hear the smaller ‘bot make the request. To voice it.

“Come now, Kaon,” Tarn coaxed, his own voice now broken by short pants. “Ask.”

“Your…. Well, your...”

“My…?”

“....your voice, Tarn. Your voice,” Kaon answered in a rushed whisper, his face pressed against the side of Tarn’s neck.

Tarn couldn’t help but smile. He had been right, and Kaon’s trepidation was endearing enough as it was.

“My voice, hmn?” Tarn queried, kissing the side of Kaon’s helm. “Rather risky request, don’t you think?”

“Risky request for a risque endeavor,” Kaon retorted with a smug grin.  
“Clever, clever,” Tarn hummed, drawing out the words deliberately. He felt Kaon jerk slightly, the smaller ‘bot’s legs pressing against him more firmly. “So, it’s my voice you find so appealing…?”

“Well…! Among other...things,” Kaon answered, motioning his head down slightly.

Chuckling, Tarn pressed himself against Kaon, hearing the desk creak slightly under the weight.

“Again with the flattery.” Tarn once again drew out the words, feeling Kaon’s valve tighten reflexively and his fingertips grip at him.

“Tarn…,” Kaon whined, writhing against the DJD leader. His chest felt tight and it seemed like his circuits were sparking in response to Tarn’s every word. By this point, he could feel his second overload coiling in him, and the excitement of being able to fully enjoy it only spurred on his anticipation.

“Yes?”

His hands lightly stroking Tarn’s face and faceplate, Kaon made a short, surprised cry, his body tensing suddenly for a brief moment. Grunting, Tarn made a reassuring, low purr, grinning as Kaon’s cry grew louder.

“I don’t...know how...you do that,” Kaon panted, finally relaxing.

“I do hope you’re not complaining.”

“Never.”

“And how is my dear Kaon feeling?” Tarn inquired, tugging lightly on the restraint.

“Frag me harder,” Kaon implored. “Slag it all, Tarn…!”

“Harder, hmn?” Tarn purred, trying to keep his voice as steady as possible as he obliged Kaon’s request. His own overload was starting to burn at his circuits, the feel of Kaon and sound of his moans and cries drawing it closer.

“Gah! Tarn!” Kaon cried, his back arching, heels digging against Tarn’s waist. His overload was nearing the edge, practically begging to be pushed past that precipice. “Tarn, I…close!

“Kaon…,” Tarn rumbled, his tone somewhere between promising and impending. He could feel Kaon’s valve heating up, tensing reflexively, and Kaon suddenly bucked against him.

Leaning forward suddenly, bracing himself for Kaon’s overload, Tarn kissed Kaon firmly, his free hand sliding from Kaon’s back to tease at the smaller’ bot’s spike. Kaon made a surprised cry, clutching at Tarn’s back.

“That’s it, Kaon…!” Tarn thrummed haltingly. “Overload…!”

His overload pushed over the edge, Kaon tried to cry out Tarn’s name, but it came out as an ecstatic scream. His back arching sharply, Kaon let himself succumb to the moment...and arcs of electricity flicked up from the coils on his shoulders. He kissed Tarn fervently, intermittently muffling his cries, his hot, slick transfluid spattering onto his abdomen and chassis. The electricity sparked against the table, and Kaon’s entire body trembled as he rode out his overload.

As Kaon’s valve tightened around his spike, Tarn snarled and increased his thrusts, feeling the arcs of electricity lick at his armor. He didn’t resist when Kaon yanked him down for a series of insistent kisses, and as his overload broke free, Tarn groaned audibly, pressing into Kaon as deep as he could. The electricity singed and burned at his armor and circuits, but Tarn ignored it. It was nowhere near the full force that Kaon could unleash, and judging by Kaon’s ecstatic screams, it was well worth it. His dentae gritted tightly, Tarn momentarily let himself get lost in the pulsed throes of his overload.

As the intensity subsided, the electrical arcs sizzled out of existence, leaving both ‘bots panting and gasping. Kaon was weakly holding on to Tarn, an excited, nervous laugh finally escaping his shaking form. Tarn was hunched over Kaon, supporting himself on shaking arms, his optics dim and exhaustion written on his features.

“Tarn…?” Kaon gasped weakly. He cautiously touched Tarn’s face, worry overriding his intense fatigue. “Tarn?”

“Shhh,” Tarn assured, nuzzling his faze against Kaon’s, hearing the panic starting to seep into Kaon’s voice. “I’m fine, Kaon. I’m fine.”

Breathing out an audible sigh of relief, Kaon relaxed against the desk, shivering and still weakly clutching at Tarn. He kissed the side of Tarn’s face.

“Thank you,” he whispered.

Tarn hummed softly in response, carefully sliding out of Kaon and helping the smaller ‘bot sit up. Kaon grasped at Tarn’s chassis as the DJD leader untied the restraint around Kaon’s neck, mildly aware that the both of them would need to clean up after this. Setting the restraint aside, Tarn slid his faceplate back down and looked over Kaon. He set a hand on the side of Kaon’s face, his thumb lightly running across the smaller ‘bot’s features.

“I would say this meeting was quite an eventful and enlightening one,” Tarn commented.

“Very, sir,” Kaon replied. “Although, I would recommend we meet again later on to discuss matters like this further.”


End file.
